


Terrors

by novoselic439 (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/novoselic439
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is having unexplainable nightmares, Derek wishes he knew how to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> So this ended up being ridiculously more innocent and way shorter than I intended because I suck at continuing these things. Also this is my first ever teen wolf fic, hope you like it!

It was another night of isolation and a growing loss of self. Stiles shivered in his sleep, twisting, turning, mumbling senselessly into the silence as he lay alone in his room. The Sheriff was working, so he really was alone. The nightmares were always bad, but it was worse when there was nobody to wake him up when it got bad.  
He found himself in the school. Shapeless shadows danced on the metal of the empty lockers lining the walls and there was no sound other than his own footsteps echoing off the cold floors as he walked the deserted halls. Despite knowing the building well when conscious, here he was lost. Stiles was trying to find the entrance, so he could leave this place, but he was walking in circles, each door he opened took him back to where he’d started. It was the same urge to escape that he had in most of these dreams, whether he was here, the forest, or places he didn’t recognize. With each dream he became more aware that this wasn’t real, it was in his head. But still, with each dream came an increasing anxiety and urge to run.  
He was wearing the pajamas he’d gone to sleep in, and the school was freezing. The air seems to be getting colder. Stiles glanced around him, still desperately looking for a way out, a way to get home. He wanted Scott, Lydia, Allison, even Derek. He wanted his dad. But he was stuck inside his own head, alone, and it would not cease playing these tricks on him. He tried another door, and another, and another. All landing him in the middle of the same hall. The silence rang out in his ears, almost like a voice taunting him. Too much like a voice. He jumped slightly as a shadow in front of him shifted.  
‘Leave me alone.’ He whispered, and the echo was amplified as it played back to him.  
His pulse increase, heart beating like a hammer in his chest. He stood still, frozen, listening for a moment. Then fear seized him and he started to run. The echoes, the ringing, were getting louder and louder. Playing in his head like ritual chanting. Disembodied voices began playing from all angles. He saw a door he didn’t recognise and opened it. Still, right back into the hall. He shivered, uncontrollable, stumbling through the darkness as white noise filled his head.  
‘Stiles’  
It rang out, following him, filling him with dread. He lashed out at nothing, yelling. He hit his arm on something he couldn’t see and the pain made him dizzy as his vision blurred.  
‘Stiles!’  
He stopped running. He knew that voice.  
‘Stiles. Stiles, wake up. I’m here. I’m here. It’s me, it’s Derek.’

 

The room came into focus, Stiles sat up, covered in sweat but still shivering. He realised he was yelling and stopped himself as he looked into the eyes of Derek Hale. Derek was sat on the edge of Stiles’ bed, hands firmly holding onto Stiles’ shoulders as he had been shaking him awake, he lowered them slowly. Stiles realized he had a death grip on Derek’s arm and quickly loosened it as he caught his breath, though he didn’t let go just yet.  
‘Hey, hey, you’re okay. It was a dream.’ Derek, in gentle tone that didn’t quite match the way he looked at Stiles like he was an unexploded bomb. Nevertheless, Stiles felt himself calming down.  
‘What’s happening? Why are you here?’  
‘Scott was worried, but he’s busy so he asked me to check up on you. Good thing I did, your pulse was insane and you sounded like you were being murdered.’  
‘Felt like it.’ Stiles mumbled. He released Derek’s arm and sat back a little, his head was still spinning. Derek softened his gaze to more concerned expression, which Stiles noted as one he hadn’t seen often. It was kind of weird, seeing the usually dark and brooding werewolf looking at him with genuine concern.  
‘Scott said they can get bad, the dreams, but I didn’t think you know, this bad.’  
‘I’m almost getting used to it.’ Stiles said, grimly. Despite having calmed down, he was still shivering. Derek looked awkward, like he wanted to help but didn’t know how. He’d positioned himself on the end of Stiles’ bed, kind of like a guard dog, Stiles thought, smiling a little.  
‘You don’t have to stay, if you have things to do.’  
‘I’m staying’ Derek declared affirmatively, before stuttering ‘Wouldn’t want you to, uh, wake up the neighbourhood. With all that yelling.’ He smiled at Stiles, who have a weak smile back.  
‘Do you want to try sleeping again or…? I’ll wake you up if you look like you need it.’  
‘Yeah, I’m exhausted. I guess I’ll try. Thanks, Derek.’

 

Derek woke him after just half an hour.  
‘Stiles! Stiles! Wake up!’  
This time, Stiles was crying as he woke up suddenly, gasping. Derek had come over to wake him up again and Stiles had instantly grabbed onto him. Almost pulling him down as he woke. Derek didn’t hesitate, holding Stiles as he tried to lash out again.  
‘Get off! Get off me!’  
‘Calm down, hey, you’re okay. It’s me. I’m here’. Derek’s voice cracked. ‘I’m here.’  
Stiles leaned against him, breathing heavily. ‘Derek?’  
‘Yeah, I’m here. It’s okay.’  
‘It was so much worse. So much worse.’  
‘It’s okay. You’re awake, you’re safe.’  
Stiles went quiet, catching his breath again and still leaning against Derek.  
‘Do you want to…talk about it?’ Derek asked, uncertain.  
‘No. I don’t think so.’ Stiles replied, voice croaky and quiet. He turned a little and buried his head further into Derek’s shirt, eyes closed and taking deep breaths.  
Derek instinctively wrapped his arms more tightly around Stiles. He was worried. He was frustrated that he didn’t know what to do. He’d suddenly gone from distant to incredibly protective, and he wasn’t sure how that had happened or how to deal with it. He reached his hand up and gently pushed Stiles’ bed hair out of his face.  
Stiles didn’t react, his eyes were closed. Derek guessed he was either asleep again or just too tired to really notice.  
He wasn’t sure what reaction he wanted anyway.  
He and Stiles had always got on okay. He may have somewhat ignored him when he was the Alpha, what with having to focus on other things. But he’d always accepted this overly energetic human boy that had hung around ever since Scott got bitten. When he thought about it, Stiles was quite likeable. He suddenly felt a little guilty, looking down at the damaged boy resting on him and wondering how it must be, to be the only human left in his group of friends, and now having to deal with this, whatever this was.  
Derek felt his heart surge with sadness at that.

 

After a few more minutes, Stiles moved and tried to sit up, Derek helped him.  
‘Hey, you’re still here.’ Stiles proclaimed sleepily.  
‘I said I wasn’t leaving.’ Derek reminded.  
‘So you did.’  
The two looked at each other for a moment, Stiles’ brow slightly furrowed as he considered Derek’s continued presence.  
‘Thank you.’ He said, a little timidly.  
‘It’s fine, really. Kind makes up for any times I’ve been, you know, hard on you.’  
Stiles managed a small smile ‘Can’t say I knew you had a soft side. I don’t blame you though, you always seem to have something going on with you. Can’t be easy being the big bad wolf all the time’  
‘Well yeah. But Stiles, I do consider us friends, just so you know. Well, I’d like for us to be friends, if that’s okay with you.’ Derek somewhat blurted it out. He cleared his throat awkwardly before looking up at Stiles, who had apparently recovered enough to give him an utterly Stiles-esque beam. In fact it reminded Derek so much of pre-nightmare Stiles that he couldn’t help grinning back.  
‘Well then we’re officially friends, Hale.’ Stiles affirmed, poking fun at the formality of it. Derek felt himself going red and looked away.  
‘Shut up, you’re the one that’s been practically lying on me for like, hours. If anything a proposal, that is.’ Derek said, again speaking before he had a chance to consider how it might sound. Stiles raised his eyebrows.  
‘Oh really, what do you think I was proposing? You know, along with trying to recover from my emotional trauma.’  
Derek’s expression changed ‘Hey, I’m sorry, I know it sucked. I didn’t mean-‘  
But Stiles was smiling again ‘I know, Derek.’  
There was another pause. Neither of them knew how to address the completely out-of-the-norm intimacy they’d shared just a while ago. Then Stiles said something Derek was not expecting.  
‘Did you really think I was suggesting something?’ He said. Derek might have thought he was joking again, but his face and tone were serious.  
‘Uh, I don’t know. Like what?’  
‘Well obviously I didn’t really know what I was doing. You know I don’t really think straight when I wake up from something like that. And it’s not often there’s someone there when I do, so I don’t know. When I feel that alone I just wanted to be close to someone. Even if it was you, who I know I’m not particularly close with.’ Stiles took a deep breath. ‘I liked being close to you Derek. It made me feel better. Safe. You made me feel safe. And we can pretend that’s all it was and that’s fine and-‘  
‘Pretend?’  
Stiles froze. ‘Did I say that? I meant um, we can- like, that’s all it was. I guess. I didn’t know what I was doing. Um.’  
‘It’s okay, Stiles.’ Derek said, slowly. ‘I’m glad you felt safe.’  
Stiles was quiet.  
‘And if you want to feel safe again, I’m here.’  
Derek heard Stiles’ heartbeat pick up.  
‘I want to feel safe now. Again. I’m scared of falling asleep alone.’  
‘Then come here.’  
Stiles was hesitant, but carefully moved himself back over to Derek. Derek pulled him up onto his lap and held him close as Stiles leaned against him, with his head against Derek’s chest.  
‘Now you can hear my heart for a change.’  
As if on cue, Derek heard Stiles’ own heart rate slow down to its normal pace, almost in time with Derek’s. Without really thinking, Derek planted a chaste kiss on Stiles’ temple.  
Stiles looked up at him, with a tired smile.  
‘I think I can sleep like this.’


End file.
